She's All I Have
by mbeer769
Summary: AU After Obsession, Clark realizes he's in love with Alicia. Work in Progress
1. Prologue

Title: She's All I Have

Author(s): Mbeer769 and ClarkKentKal-El333

Pairing: Calicia

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Contains Innappropriate material not suited for Children under 17.

Spoilers: Obsession

**Prologue**

_Clark's POV_

I stood there watching as the police drove off Alicia in the back of the car. _Why had she done it? _I began to think back on the days before when we first met.

We were at the annual field trip to LuthorCorp, I hated being there, it was boring, but especially because I hated Lionel Luthor. Chloe and I were talking while Lionel was addressing the group. Apparently the teacher saw us, and when we were going to the elevator she split us up. I was kind of angry and sad at the same time, now I was all alone waiting for the next elevator, at least I thought I was. I looked to my left briefly and there she was, Alicia Baker.

She was beautiful, I had to say something. "Elevators…" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Too much demand, not enough supply." _Oh god… I'm so stupid. _That was the only thought running through my mind as she smiled at me. Thankfully the elevator came; all that was left was the uncomfortable ride to the bottom.

We got on the elevator and stood there for a moment. I smacked myself mentally realizing I should push the button, so I pushed lobby. But the elevator didn't go; I heard this loud sound, so I pressed the button again. The elevator started going, but a little faster than I would've liked. _Damnit, not now. I've got to do something… but she might tell someone. But I can't let her die... _I looked at the camera and took it out with my heat vision, before punching through the wall and grabbing onto one of the poles to try and slow the elevator down. _Come on! Slow down_ I clenched my fist around it tighter, it began to slow before it came to a complete stop. _Thank god._ She looked at me, I wasn't sure if she was scared of me or the fall.

"How did you do that?"

I looked at her pleadingly. "Please, don't tell anyone."

A crowbar smashed through the door as people tried to pry it open. "This is LuthorCorp security; we'll have you out of there soon." I looked around scared; _they are going to find out. I have to do something… but what?_ _If I let go we'll fall and she'll die, I'm not going to let my selfishness get a girl killed. _I was too busy in thought that I hadn't noticed that Alicia had walked over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder, and then a flash of green filled the elevator for a split second, when I realized what happened, we were in the lobby, just before the elevator came crashing down.

"What just happened?"

She looked at me, and then looked around. "Please don't tell anyone."

I stared at her for a moment and then realized people were coming.

"Please…" She looked at me pleadingly, "You keep my secret, I keep yours."

I continued to look at her. _Beautiful and abilities… this could be interesting. _

"Are you two alright!" I turned around to see the teacher, then turned back to Alicia.

"Yeah, we got out just before the elevator came crashing down, I guess the wire must've snapped." She mouthed, "thank you."

And the rest was history.

I was so in thought I hadn't noticed Lana walk up to me. "Clark?" I shook my head and looked at her.

"Yeah?" I was still thinking about Alicia.

Lana looked at me. "You ok?"

I looked down at her, "Yeah, I'm fine." My gaze wandered back to the police car driving away.

"Ok… well I just wanted to say thank you." I smiled slightly at her.

"Anytime." I continued to watch as the police car drove off, until it was out of sight.

_Alicia's POV_

"What just happened?" I ask the sheriff, but she continues driving. I look behind me, and see Clark watching me as I am driven towards Belle Reeve. I can see that he is sad, and with good reason. I tried to kill his friend, Lana. And I almost killed him. I didn't mean to threaten his life, I just wanted him to stay in a small room, like my parents did to me. Just until I got Lana out of the picture, and then we could have each other.

I look at myself, the lead paint covering my skin, and I can see my green dust I leave behind when I teleport covering my body. Clark disappears from the street, and I turn my attention back towards the sheriff. She ignores me, and I wipe off excess paint from my face.

"Don't worry, Alicia. When we get you to Belle Reeve, they'll clean you up, and get you all better." The Sheriff says, not looking at me.

The police cruiser starts to speed up, heading towards Metropolis, taking me to Belle Reeve, a hellish place where crazy people live, and I am one of them. How sad, that I am now in the public's eye known as a crazy woman. I'm not crazy. I just don't want to be alone. I know Clark feels the same way, but now we can never be together. I love Clark. I know it's way too fast for most people, but I still love him. He is like me, a person with special abilities. I never had a relationship with someone like him before, but now I know that it will never happen again. Clark thinks I'm crazy now, and he will never love me again.

I start to cry as the police cruiser nears Metropolis, but Sheriff Adams doesn't stop. She ignores my cries, and I fall asleep, a dreamless sleep.

_God, I miss Clark so much..._


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

**One Week Later...**

Clark sits in his loft, typing on his laptop. He just finished his World History report on Alexander the Great, but didn't quite understand the point of it. Alexander was an extremely powerful man, why didn't he just take over the world? He certainly would have been able to do it, but he didn't care. Classes were becoming boring day after day. All he could really think about was Lana and Alicia.

_Why did she try to kill Lana? I obviously didn't like Lana when I was with her, so why did she do it?_

This question continues to plague Clark as he saves his report, and prints it off via wirelessly to his printer on his desk. He decides against taking it out, he'll do it later. Clicking MOZILLIA FIREFOX, he types in his email provider, and checks his mail. The usual, CLICK THIS, AND YOU'RE A WINNER, Clark eagerly deletes it. But he notices an email in his list, LANG4350, and he clicks it. The message loads up to his screen, and it reads:

_Hey, Clark._

_It's Lana._

_I just want to thank you for saving me from Alicia. _

_She was crazy, trying to kill me like that. Seems like everyone is doing that to me these days._

"Maybe if you didn't piss off everyone around you Lana, people wouldn't be trying to kill you." Clark says.

_How are you doing? You haven't been talking to anyone for a while. I guess you really liked Alicia a lot. _

"Really? I wonder how you came to that conclusion…?"

_Well, I hope you get this message. Hope you feel better._

Clark sits, with his laptop conveniently on his lap. Martha and Jonathan have left for the feed store, and Clark is completely alone on the farm. He turns off his laptop, putting it on the table, and walks over to his loft window, watching the morning farm in action.

_Why did she do it?_

Clark repeatedly asks himself this, why Alicia would try and kill Lana, and himself.

_She is beautiful, intelligent, and she loves me, how could she do what she did?_

Clark runs his hands on the wood around the window, and continues to think by himself. Thoughts about Lana, but mostly about Alicia. An idea creeps through his mind, an idea that could work. Something his parents would not approve of, but he figures he can't get in too much trouble.

_I saw her face in that car, she didn't know what happened. So maybe she's better..._

Clark sits back down on his sofa, and begins contemplating his idea, how it will work.

**Meanwhile, In Belle Reeve...**

_I've been here a week, and I'm already in hell._

Alicia sits in her room, a white room, the walls lined with lead, inhibiting her powers. She is wearing a white hospital gown, but this is anything but a hospital. Hell on earth is where she's at. No one seems to care about her, she's had no visitors, and her mom doesn't talk to her since her actions towards her father. She didn't mean to hurt him, but they didn't understand what she felt for Clark. Clark... his name makes her feel nice inside. She slowly walks around in her cell, thinking of Clark and Clark only. She is silently crying, her tears falling to the floor. Her hair is a mess, tangled up and frayed. She sniffles, and looks out the small window in her door. No one is in the halls, and she looks back to her bed. Small, uncomfortable, and cramped, she thinks about what she did with Clark, kissing him in his bed, catching him completely off guard.

Her gown is uncomfortable, and Dr. Travis hasn't come by for a couple of days. She was the nicest of all the doctors, and she even told Alicia that she was just confused about what she wanted. Dr. Travis said that Alicia let her feelings for Clark cloud her judgment. Dr. Travis told her that is she was nice and helped her then she could be let out early, possibly as soon as a year.

_A year... That's far too long. Clark might have a girlfriend by then and that would break me apart_. She thought, letting her sadness overtake her

Clark... he fills Alicia's mind once again, his touch, his embrace, his kisses... all too much for her. She lies down on the bed, and yawns deeply. She stares at the ceiling, and longs for Clark. His smiling face makes her melt inside, and she smiles at the ceiling. Thoughts of her future, being cooped up in this cell for an entire year makes her shudder. The warmth she feels when she thinks of Clark makes her smile. Then her thoughts turn to Lana.

Jealousy starts to fill Alicia up, but she holds it down. Jealousy is not an attractive emotion, definitely not with Clark. She remembers her first date with Clark, how they almost kissed, but he pulled away at the last second. She knew he wanted to kiss her, so she made it easy for him. She teleported into his room, sat on top of him, and kissed him. She knew that he was nervous at first, but he wanted it. She loved the feeling of his hands on her back, how he was so strong, but at the same time so gentle, how he cared for her, especially when no one else did. She wanted him, right then and there, but Clark's father came in, too shocked for words.

She giggled, thinking of Clark's face right then, a time of happiness. Her giggles were heard throughout the place known as Hell on Earth, but she didn't care. She loves Clark, and hopefully, he still loves her.

**Kent Farmhouse**

**4 hours later...**

_I'm going to do it. This is it, my final decision. I know my parents will be extremely pissed off, but I'm gonna do it anyway, 'cause Alicia doesn't belong in Belle Reeve. She never meant for that stuff to happen. Hopefully, Mom and Dad will understand too._

Jonathan and Martha sit in front of Clark, their gaze seems almost unnatural.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Clark?" Martha asks.

"Mom, Dad, I've been thinking a lot, and I'm going to go to Belle Reeve."

Jonathan and Martha look at each other in confusion.

"Clark, why do you want to go to Belle Reeve?" Jonathon asks.

"To break Alicia out of that hell hole."

"Alicia? Clark, you can't take Alicia away from there. She's mentally unstable."

"No, I thought that too before, but now that I think about it, I don't think that she knew what she was doing. I think she was just confused."

"Confused? Clark, she tried to kill Lana, and you. She's obviously unstable."

"You always told me to look for the good in people. What happened to that? So Alicia made a few mistakes, God knows I made a lot, especially when I went to Metropolis under the influence of red kryptonite…"

"But Clark, this is different-" Jonathon starts, but is cut off by Clark.

"No it's not. I like Alicia, and I know she has feelings for me. When I'm with her, I feel like I don't have to hide my abilities from other people. Like I can be completely and utterly myself, without worrying about the consequences."

"Clark, I know you don't want to be alone, that you want to be with someone special, but Alicia is not that person." Martha says, holding onto her son's hand.

Clark looks at Martha, then to her hand. He pulls his hand away.

"I'm tired of you telling me who is right for me and who isn't. I'm tired of you telling how to run MY life, I'm tired of lying to everyone I know. Alicia is the only person I don't have to lie to… Maybe I'm supposed to be with her, maybe I'm not. I'm going to get her out of there, whether you agree or not." He stands and starts walking towards his loft, but his father grabs his shoulder.

"Clark! We're just trying to protect you." Clark looks over his shoulder at his father.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm getting sick of it. It's always "we're trying to protect you" or "we just want what's best for you," how about you let me protect myself, 'cause I'm capable of doing that myself, and why don't you let me decide what's best for me?" His father just stood there speechless.

"Good, now that that's been said, why don't you remove your hand and let me get on with MY life the way I want to live it." He walks off, back to his loft to sit in his thoughts, and plan his Alicia's breakout.

His parents are still standing there watching as their son makes his way to his loft. Jonathan looks at Martha, "What was that?" Martha turns to regard her husband. "I don't know, but he sounds a lot like when he's on red kryptonite…" The two look at each other and head back into the house.


	3. Obstruction

**Chapter 2: Obstruction**

**Clark's Loft**

**The same night…**

Clark sits in his on the couch planning his break out, after only a few moments he realizes that he needs to actually see Belle Reeve to plan. He stands and heads out of the barn, and speeds off into the direction of Belle Reeve.

After only a few minutes Clark arrived at the front gates of Belle Reeve mental institution. One looked at the place had Clark knowing that Alicia did not belong here.

_I'll get you out of there Alicia, don't you worry._

He studies the outside of the building, before X-Raying it to get a better view at the structure and how it was built. He studies the basic layout of the place for a while, and then searched for Alicia. He comes to a small room that he can't see through.

_That must be where she is, who else would they keep locked up in a lead room? Now to just find the quickest route out… wait, Alicia can teleport, she's the quickest way out. This'll be easier than I first thought._

He turns and speeds off, back to his house. But he stops before going back in and heads out to his loft.

_I'll sleep out here tonight…if I sleep in there, they'll only try and talk me out of it as soon as I wake up._

He lies down on the couch and falls asleep into a deep sleep, filled with dreams.

_Clark's Dream_

Clark is standing in a small room, with white padded walls. He tries to X-Ray out to see anything, but he can't. "It must be lined with lead." He walks around a bit, but stops suddenly at the bed. In it lays Alicia, her hair is a mess, and it looks like she hasn't been taken care of. She seems scared, even when asleep.

Clark looks around again, trying to find anything, anyway to get her out, but he can't. She's stuck in this small room, in this hell hole of a place, where they do god knows what to her. Clark looked down at her again, looking at her beautiful face; he kisses her softly on her forehead, and then makes his way over to one of the walls, before he starts pounding on it with all his might. But the wall doesn't budge or even dent… even with all his powers she is stuck in here… Clark drops down to his knees and starts to cry… "It's all… my fault… I put her in here…" A tear runs down his cheek, "All she wanted was my love…" He looks back over to her, and his eyes become suddenly angry. "I'll get you out here… I promise." He starts banging the wall again, using all his strength, but to no avail.

A voice echoes down from around him, "Clark?" He looks around searching for the voice… "Clark, wake up."

**Back in the loft…**

Clark's eyes pop open and he looks around to see Chloe kneeling down near him. "Chloe?" He attempts to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

She looks at him and smiles. "Yeah, it's me."

He looks at her, "What time is it?" He looks around, "And why are you here?"

She smiles, "It's 4:30, and I'm here because you missed school and I thought something was wrong. But when I came by, your parents said they hadn't seen you all day, so I came up here. And there you were, lying on the couch trashing about, and yelling." She looks at him concerned. "What were you dreaming about?"

He yawns, "Nothing… WAIT! What time is it?"

She looks at him surprised. "3:30"

He jumps off the couch, "Crap! Visiting hours end at 7…" He rushes around trying to find his jacket.

"Visiting hours, for what?"

He looks at her briefly, "Belle Reeve… I'm going to visit Alicia."

"Clark! She tried to kill you and Lana. She's insane, just let it go."

Clark stiffens up when she says insane. He turns his head slowly to her, and glares at her, then walked down the loft stairs. He walks outside, and gets in the red pickup and pulls out of the driveway. His parents run out of the house to see what's going on.

Chloe runs over to them, "What's with him? I woke him up and he started raving about Alicia, and how he was going to visit her at Belle Reeve."

His parents look at each other, then back to Chloe. "We need to talk"

"Uh… ok… what about?"

"Clark… come, let's go inside." The three of them go inside the house.

**The Torch**

**30 minutes later…**

Chloe digs through all the papers searching for something, when Pete and Lana walk in. Pete looks around then speaks, "Chloe, what's up? Why'd you call us here?"

Chloe stops for a moment, and then looks at them. "It's Clark." They both look concerned, Lana speaks first. "What about Clark? Is he alright?"

Chloe looks at her. "Physically yes, mentally… I'm not so sure."

They both look at Chloe inquisitively; they both speak at the same time. "What do you mean?"

"Well… for starters Clark is headed to Belle Reeve as we speak to visit Alicia…"

Lana's eyes widen, "Why's he doing that!"

"I don't know, but I talked to his parents, and they said that last night he decided he's going to break her out."

"He can't do that!" Lana looks panicked… "Can he?"

Pete looks at her, "I wouldn't bet against it… but there has to be a way to talk him out of it.

Chloe looks around, "Yeah, he should be back tonight. I don't think he'll try to break her out tonight…" She pauses, "Then again I could be wrong…"

**Belle Reeve, Visiting Area.**

**That evening…**

Alicia stands up surprised to see Clark. "Clark! What are you doing here?"

He smiles at her, then motions to a seat. "Please sit… and I came here to visit you."

She sits down, but looks at him questioningly.

He takes her hands in his and softly caresses her hands with his thumbs. "How are you holding up?"

She shrugs, "Okay, I guess. I mean it could be worse."

He smiles at her, "Well, it's only going to get better." He pauses, "You'll be out of here soon."

She raises an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

He laughs softly, "Nothing, just take care of yourself…" With that he stands up, "Well I better get going." He kisses her on her forehead.

She smiles, "Ok, bye."

"Bye." He walks out of the visitor's area.

**Belle Reeve, Alicia's Room**

**Shortly after…**

She sits on her bed trying to figure out what Clark had meant by, "you'll be out of here soon." It's late, and she's tired so she stops and lies down. "I'll just have to trust Clark." She smiles and drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

**Clark's Loft**

**A few hours later…**

Clark begins to ascend the stairs when he realizes other people are up there, he figures it's his parents, so he slowly goes up the last remaining stairs to find 5 pairs of eyes looking at him. 3 had concern in them, 1 had anger, and the other had "why am I here?"

He walks towards them and before they can say anything he asks, "Why are you here? And why are you all staring at me?"

They all just keep looking at him. He begins to open his mouth but Lana cuts him off. "We know about your little plan to break Alicia out of Belle Reeve." Clark's dad finishes, "And we're here to stop you."

A slight smirk finds its way onto Clark's face. "Right and how exactly do you plan on doing that? Nothing short of killing me, or tying me up is going to stop me." He lets out a chuckle and turns back to head down the stairs.

"Then that's what we'll do." Clark turns around to glare at his father, who was walking towards him along with Pete. Clark just shakes his head and smiles.

Clark's father reached out to grab hold of him, but Clark slapped his hand away, and lifts him up by his shirt. He does the same to Pete. "Now, I don't want to hurt either of you, so why don't you just leave me alone?"

The girls just looked on in horror, as Clark lifts both Jonathan and Pete into the air easily. Clark begins to stagger as a wave of pain hit him. He drops Pete and his father, and begins to trip backwards. He looks to see his dad holding a piece of kryptonite, and he looks at his father in the eyes.

"Dad…" He asks in a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry son, but we can't let you ruin your life to save some insane girl who tried to kill both you and Lana…"

Clark's blood boils when he hears the word insane. He began to stand back up, replacing all the pain with anger. "She's… Not… INSANE!" He lets loose a primal yell and swats the kryptonite away from his father, who just looks on in fear. He grabs is father and throws him towards the girls, landing on the couch, he then just glares at Pete, who put his hands up defensively and backs away.

Clark smirks, "Now that that's over, don't try to stop me." He looks back at them one more time, a strange glint in his eyes. Before he makes it down the stairs, Lana comes running after him.

"Clark! Wait!" He stops and turns around.

"What?" He's obviously angry.

"You can't do it… please…" She begins to cry.

He sighs, "Well you see, I can do it… and I'm going to do it." He turns and walks off.

Lana just stands there and cries, as Clark's father walks downstairs to comfort her.


	4. Rescue

Clark continues to walk out of the barn, not caring what his friends or his parents think. 

_I am going to break Alicia out, and it might as well be now. Anymore time in that place and she'll hate me. And I can't have that._

As he leaves the barn, he can hear Lana's crying, but he doesn't care. Alicia is who he loves, and he'll have her. No one even noticed the red kryptonite ring that is sitting in his jeans pocket. His dad gave him that look of wariness in his eyes, but Clark doesn't care. This ring makes him feel better, enhances his feelings, like an over stimulated drug, and he loves the feeling.

Now he has to save his love from the despicable, grungy hands of those doctors in that building that haunts his nightmares. The world of crazy, insane people. But Alicia is not one of these people, no she's indeed sane. So she made a couple mistakes. Clark can forgive her, especially when he's on Red-K.

_This drug is wonderful... I can't believe I haven't used it everyday to relieve my stress._

Clark speeds off towards Belle Reeve, determined to save Alicia from that prison.

**Belle Reeve: Alicia's cell**

Alicia is sitting on her bed, thinking about what Clark said earlier. She smiles at the thought that Clark visited her during visiting hours. Something seemed different about him, but she pushes the thought away. She's just happy that Clark actually visited her.

She hears loud footsteps down the hall, and she moves over to the door, looking out the small window in the door. She can't see the person, so she sits back down.

_Clark's POV _

Clark appears at Belle Reeve, and speed jumps over the gate, landing easily and silently on the other side. He looks around, making sure no one saw him, several Belle Reeve penitentiary trucks sit, parked neatly in their spots. Clark runs through the front doors, and down the long, empty hallway until he gets to Alicia's wing. His footsteps are loud, and Clark hears movement. He X-rays the hallway, and sees Alicia's room, lined with lead, the only thing keeping her at bay.

As Clark nears her cell, he peers in through the small window, and sees Alicia. She is sitting on her bed, and doesn't notice him. Clark knocks on the door, and Alicia jumps at the noise. She smiles brightly at Clark. Her smile makes Clark's stomach have butterflies, and Alicia stands up, walking to the door.

"Clark, what are you doing here? Visiting hours were over an hour ago."

"Oh, baby, I'm not here to visit. I'm here to take you out of here." Clark says with a smile.

Alicia looks at Clark suspiciously. She senses honesty and truth in his eyes, so she smiles back at him.

"I don't understand, Clark. You sent me here, to this place of nightmares. Why do you want to take me away?"

"Alicia, I realized that you didn't mean for anything to happen to me, and I know you were jealous of Lana, because you thought I still had feelings for her. I don't have feelings for Lana, and I know you're not insane. I forgive you for the things you did, because I know you didn't mean it to happen. So, I'm going to break you out of here, and we're going back to my loft."

Alicia smiles her biggest smile yet, and Clark pulls off the doorknob, then rips the door off its hinges. Alicia marvels at Clark's strength, and as Clark throws the door down the hall, he didn't even hear the footsteps from down the hall. As Clark rips off Alicia's straight jacket, the door slows to a stop in front of a doctor.

"What're you doing! Alicia, who is this!" screams the doctor, a young man probably no more than 30 years old.

"Dr. Curtis, Clark's taking me away from this grungy place."

Clark looks from Alicia's face, to that of Dr. Curtis, and smiles devilishly.

"I'm calling security!" Dr. Curtis yells, but just as he turns around, there stands Clark, still smiling.

"I don't think you'll be doing that, Dr. Curtis."

Clark easily picks up Curtis, and flips his hand back, throwing Travis against a door. Clark speeds back over to Alicia, and grabs a hard note board. Grabbing a pen next to it, he begins writing.

"I now proclaim this patient, Alicia Baker, CURED." He says with another smile.

Alicia starts to giggle, and Clark throws the note board at Travis, landing on his lap. Clark holds Alicia's hands, but Alicia wraps her arms around Clark's neck and they kiss, the first real kiss Clark has been waiting for from her for more than a week. She released her lips from Clark's, and looks into his eyes again.

"So... how are we going to get out of here?"

"Well, do you want us to run, or do you want to use that special talent of yours?"

"I'd love to use my talent, if that's okay with you..."

"Actually, teleporting would be the fastest way out of here."

Both Clark and Alicia shimmer off, disappearing in a flash. They reappear in Clark's loft, right in front of Jonathon and Martha. Alicia smiles weakly at them, but they stare in anger and shock at Clark. He calmly walks over to his desk, opens the drawer and pulls the red ring from his pocket. He drops the ring in his drawer and closes it, the effect of the Red Kryptonite leaving his system. He sighs deeply, and his eyes flash red for a split second.

"There. I won't need that anymore."

"Clark! What did you do!" Jonathon yells, making Alicia flinch from the power in his voice.

Clark looks over at Jonathon, and smiles.

"I broke Alicia out, what's it look like? A sane person doesn't belong in Belle Reeve."

"If I could take a minute of everyone's time, Mr. And Mrs. Kent, I didn't mean to do the things I did. It wasn't me. Now that I reflect on it, it felt like a dream. I want to prove to everyone that I'm cured, and if it takes 100 years I'll be glad to make that kind of commitment."

Jonathon and Martha watch Alicia, but they silently walk down the stairs of the loft, leaving Clark and Alicia in the loft alone.

"I take it everyone didn't want me out of that horrific place, and that they didn't want you to break me out."

Clark walks over to Alicia, and she sits on the couch with him. He takes her hand, and she loves the feeling of his hands with hers.

"Alicia, I took you out of that place, so that you could prove that you're mentally stable to everyone. My parents and friends don't understand what we have for each other. And once they figure out that you are sane, they'll forgive you for what you tried to do. Until then, we'll be staying in my loft."

"Ok, I'll be right back then."

Alicia teleports away, and Clark moves his table out of the way, pulling out the bed in his couch. He puts a couple of pillows on the bed, and some sheets from a drawer. A green shimmer shines behind him, and Clark turns around to see Alicia holding a pile of clothes, and wearing baggy pink pajamas.

"I teleported to my house, and took most of my clothes. Hope you didn't mind."

He smiles at her, and shakes his head slightly. 

"Nope. You'll sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor." He says, dropping a pillow on the floor.

"Thanks Clark, but I think this bed can hold both you and me, if you want to share it..." Alicia says with a slight smile. "But no funny business. We're just sharing a bed."

Clark smiles at the last remark, and holds Alicia's clothes while putting them in one of his drawers. He picks up his pillow, and sets it on the bed and in super speed, takes off his clothes, and puts on red and blue baggy pajamas, before Alicia can even blink. She smiles at him, and they both sit on the bed. Alicia lies down, her back facing Clark. He lies down next to her, and she smiles brightly when he drapes one of his long arms over her. She pulls up the sheet; it's much too hot to have a blanket. Alicia holds Clark's hand, as both of them close their eyes and sleep a dreamless sleep.


	5. True Love

**Chapter 4: True Love**

Clark wakes up to see the sun rising, the orange and red rays of light cascading over the loft through the large window. He looks down and sees Alicia; he kisses her on the cheek and sighs happily. He slowly gets out of bed trying not to wake Alicia. He lets out a large yawn and reaches for the ceiling, stretching out his body. Alicia rolls over and snuggles deeper into the pillow, he smiles and heads towards the house to make some breakfast.

He walks through the front door like nothing happened, and goes to the fridge. His parents come out of the living room and stare at him. He grabs some bacon, some eggs, and orange juice. He turns around to find his parents staring at him incredulously. "Oh, good morning." He turns around and grabs a pan and starts making breakfast, using his heat vision so it goes faster.

"Uh, Clark… are you feeling ok?" His mother asks while he's cooking. He looks over his shoulder at her and smiles before turning back.

"Yeah, never better, why?" Jonathan scoffs and walks outside, Clark creases his brow as his dad storms out. "What's his problem?" His mom says nothing, so he shrugs and grabs some bread and toasts it with his heat vision, then grabs two glasses and fills them with orange juice. He puts some eggs and bacon on two plates, then puts a piece of toast on each plate, and grabs the glasses and heads out the door towards the barn. All the while, his mom just stood there in disbelief.

He walks up to the loft to find Alicia, just starting to wake up. He smiles and walks over to her, placing the food on the table that he had moved the night before. He walks over to her and kisses her softly, "Good morning."

She kisses him back and smiles, "Morning." She yawns and tries to rub the sleep from her eyes. He smiles and walks back and grab his plate and starts eating. She sniffs the air and looks at him, "Did you make me any?"

"Nope." He smiles at her and keeps eating.

"Hey!" She grabs the pillow and throws it at him, hitting him in the side of the head. "That's not nice." She smiles innocently at him, making his heart melt.

"I'm kidding, yours is right there." He points indicating the table near the bed.

"Oh… sorry." She smiles sweetly and starts to eat her breakfast. He shakes his head and smiles. After finishing his breakfast he sets the plate down and walks to the bed, and sits on the side, and just watches her. The smile never fades from his face as he lays down, his head in her lap. She stops eating and puts her plate down and starts running her fingers through his hair. He smiles up at her and closes his eyes. She smiles and keeps running her fingers through his hair.

Martha is watching everything from the stairs, and she can't help but smile. Even though she might not like Alicia, she can't be too upset when her son is that happy.


	6. Stares

**Chapter 5: Stares**

Alicia stands in the shower, the lukewarm water falling in torrents over her body. The soap in her long blonde hair washes out, and after she is all cleaned, she grabs a towel, and dries her hair, and then her body. She wraps the towel around her body, careful to hide her "privates." She opens the door and sees Clark, waiting patiently against the wall. He smiles his classic smile, and as he stands up, they pass each other, and Alicia grabs Clark's butt. He smiles again, and they kiss softly, before Clark enters the bathroom. He leaves the door open, and doesn't notice that Alicia is peeking in from behind the door in Clark's room. She watches as Clark takes off his pajamas, and smiles at his package. Clark jumps into the tub, pulling the shower curtain to the side of him.

Carefully, and quietly, Alicia moves to the stairs, when Clark calls out.

"Did you get a good look, Alicia?" He asks, and gives a slight laugh after he asks it.

She smiles, and walks over to the door. A questioning look crosses her face, and she leans her body against the bathroom wall.

"How could you hear me? I almost made no sound at all."

"Oh, a while back, a man tried to rob a jewelry store, and his buddy of his could make a really high pitched scream. I tried to stop him by using my heat vision, but one of my beams collided with a piece of meteor rock, and A flash hit my eyes and blinded me temporarily. I gained superhuman hearing to replace my sight, but when I got my sight back, I guess it stayed with me."

"That's amazing Clark." Alicia says, almost a whisper. Clark heard her perfectly, the sound of her voice, quiet and soft spoken, rings through his ears.

"You'd be amazed at what else I can do." He says with a smile, washing of the remnants of the soap from his hair.

**Smallville High School**

**½ hour later...**

Clark drives up the school parking lot, Alicia in the passenger seat of his truck. She is holding her papers to the school, many saying that she is cured from all mental illness, and that she is ready to finish junior year. As Clark parks the truck, they both leave the truck, and after locking it, they walk towards the school, hand in hand. Several people look shocked to see Clark and Alicia, and several mutters and whispers spread around them. Clark can hear every remark, one the most potent;

"The freak is back? What is Clark doing with that psycho? What can he be thinking?"

Alicia holds onto Clark's hand tightly, and they make their way towards the office, when Lana stops them. She looks furious at Alicia, and then looks disappointed in Clark.

"How could you do this Clark? What's wrong with you? She's obviously unstable."

Alicia looks down at the floor, and Clark continues to hold her hand.

"Why don't you check her records, Lana. They say that she's cured. A cured person doesn't belong in Belle Reeve. You should know that."

Lana looks hurt at Clark's response, when Alicia reaches out to Lana.

"Lana, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean it, and Clark is right. I am cured. I just want to show everyone who I really am. That even though I was changed by the meteor rocks, I'm not a freak. I'm just different."

Lana pulls back before Alicia can touch her hand. She looks furious at Alicia.

"You already showed us who you really are." Lana says, spitting on the ground in front of Alicia.

Alicia flinches at the action Lana took, and Clark looks furiously from Lana, to Alicia, and then back at Lana again. Lana walks off, past them, and Clark holds Alicia as she starts to cry. They walk into the Torch office, and sit on the couch. Alicia continues to cry terribly as Clark holds her. Her tears absorb into his shirt, and he kisses her on her forehead lightly. Alicia's sobs start to wither away, and she quiets down to Clark's light "Shhh... It's gonna be okay, Alicia."

"No one believes that I'm cured, Clark. Maybe this was a bad idea, you breaking me out."

Clark looks into Alicia's eyes, and kisses her softly.

"The only bad idea I made was sending you to Belle Reeve. I will not forgive myself for doing that."

Alicia kisses him lightly, and they embrace each other.

"Clark, I forgive you for sending me to Belle Reeve. I was confused, and I promise I will never abuse my power to hurt people ever again."

"I know... I trust you with everything I have, Alicia."

They continue holding each other, until the door opens, and the infamous Chloe Sullivan walks in. She stares at them, and walks over to one of her computers, and logs in. She has nothing to say to Clark or Alicia, and starts to type on the computer.

"Chloe... are you mad at me?" Clark asks.

Chloe continues to type on her computer, ignoring Clark's question.

"Chloe? Please don't be mad at Clark. If you want, you can be mad at me." Alicia

Chloe looks up from her computer, and watches Alicia.

"I already am mad at you, Alicia. You tried to kill Lana. But I am even madder at Clark, for breaking you out. That, in its self is unforgivable."

"She's cured, Chloe. And if you don't believe that, fine. I don't care what you think anymore."

Clark and Alicia walk out of the Torch office, and drop off Alicia's papers at the school office.

Later that day, Clark and Alicia sat in Geometry class.

"Now, can anyone tell me what the definition of a Pythagorean Theorem is?"

Alicia raises her hand, but Mr. Richard ignores her. "Anyone? Definition of Pythagorean Theorem? Anyone at all? Come on, this isn't a hard question."

Alicia still holds up her hand, but Mr. Richard still ignores her.

"I think Alicia has the answer." Clark states, almost half the class stares at them.

"I know that, Mr. Kent. Unfortunately, I don't listen to freaks in my class."

Clark stares, furious at the word that Richard used. Alicia sets down her hand, and silently cries to herself. Clark comforts her by holding her hand.

"Racist." Clark mumbles.

The class goes quiet, silent whispers and stares slowly fill the void of quietness.

"What did you call me, Mr. Kent?"

Clark looks from Alicia, back towards Mr. Richard.

"I called you a racist, Richard. What, don't like that word? Alicia is NOT a FREAK. Yes, she's different, but you are the worst things in the world. You hate what you don't understand. That's how it always was. You destroyed and killed what you didn't understand. Because you were scared. If you don't like the fact that Alicia and I are together, you can all just go to Hell."

Clark moves out of his seat, and Alicia leaves with him, to the shock of all the students.


	7. Tired

Clark paces back and forth in his loft, mumbling to himself, as Alicia just watches him. "Clark, sit down." He mumbles some more. "Clark!" He snaps out of his thoughts.

"What!" His eyes show anger, but soften as they gaze upon Alicia. "Sorry… I'm still angry about earlier." He walks over and sits down next to her.

She smiles at him, "It's ok." He smiles back at her and hugs her.

He pushes her out to arm's length and stares into her eyes. He smiles and kisses her softly, she returns the kiss. "I love you."

She smiles, "I love you too."

**The Talon  
An hour later…**

Clark and Alicia walk through the front doors, holding hands and smiling, but their smiles soon fade after seeing everyone stare at them. Clark snarls and heads over to a booth. They start talking about nothing, and shortly after Clark notices Lana walking up to them looking angry. She places a sign on the table and walks away. Clark picks it up…

_"We reserve the right to deny service to anyone we choose."  
-Talon Staff_

He puts the sign back on the table, "Cute." He stands up and walks after Lana, when he reaches her he grabs her arm. "Lana, what the hell is your problem!"

She turns around and stares at him dumbfounded, "My problem? You want to know what my problem is?" He nods. "She, she is my problem. I can't believe you would be so stupid and go rescue her from a place that she belongs. She's just like every other freak!"

"Are you done?" She starts to talk but he stops her. "I really don't care if you were done or not. You're right. All freaks are bad and try to kill you." He says with obvious sarcasm. "Every single one of them should just leave Smallville forever, don't you think?"

She nods, "Yes, I do."

He nods his head and then smiles. "Well, if that's how you feel. I should probably let you know, a "freak" as you call them, saves your whinny ass almost every week, and I'm tired of it. Goodbye Lana." He turns and walks off, back to Alicia.

Lana stands there shocked. She watches as Clark walks back to his booth, and whispers into Alicia's ear. Alicia looks shocked at first, but then nods. Clark looks at the sign, then picks it up and breaks it like a twig, and drops it on the floor. He glares at Lana one last time before leaving.

Clark walks onto the sidewalk outside of the Talon, Alicia following quickly behind. "What was that?" She asks as she looks up at him.

He looks down at her and smiles. "We're leaving."

"Leaving?" She looks at him puzzled. "What do you mean leaving? And where are we going?"

"We're leaving and heading to anyplace that isn't Smallville." He picks her up and speeds off to the loft, not caring if anyone sees him or not anymore.

When they reach the loft, he sits on the couch, and begins to think. Alicia sits down next to him, "Why are we leaving?"

He looks at her, "Because no one wants us here." She frowns.

"But, what about everything you'll be leaving behind?"

He smiles at her and takes her hands in his. "As long as I have you, I don't care." He looks into her eyes. "We'll go to Metropolis; I know a place we can stay."

"When are we leaving?"

"Right now."

"Right now?" She looks at him shocked, "What about all our stuff?"

He smiles, "Don't need it." He walks over to his desk and grabs his trusty school ring, and puts it in his pocket. He then writes a note,

_Realizing we are not welcome in Smallville, we've decided to leave. Don't bother looking for us._

_- Kal and Alicia_

Alicia walks over and looks over his shoulder. "Why'd you sign it Kal?" He smiles at her.

"My secret identity." He kisses her softly, "Now, let's get going."  
He picks her up and speeds off to Metropolis. He arrives at his apartment in less than 15 minutes. He opens the door, "Welcome home!"

**Meanwhile at the Torch**

Chloe sits at her computer typing another article for the newest issue, when Lana comes in, looking upset. "Lana? What's wrong?"

"It's Clark…" She pauses.

"Clark? What about Clark?"

"I think he left again…" She sighs and sits down on the couch.

"Left?" Chloe gets up and sits down next to Lana. "What do you mean left?"

"Well, at the Talon, he walked in with Alicia, and I refused to serve them, and he asked me what my problem was and I explained it was Alicia. He then got sarcastic and asked if I though all the freaks should leave Smallville forever, and I said yes. But then, he just smiled at me and said goodbye…" She takes a deep breath, and continues. "And then when I went to the Kent Farm to find him I found this." She hands Chloe the note.

"Realizing we are not welcome in Smallville, we've decided to leave. Don't try bother looking for us… Kal and Alicia." She pauses and tries to think about it all. "Kal?"

Lana nods, "Yeah, that's the name he went by over the summer when he stayed in Metropolis."

Chloe sighed, "Not again…"

Lana looks a little scared, "But… I don't think he's coming back this time…"


	8. The Waiting

**Chapter 6: The Waiting**

**1 Week Later...**

Clark and Alicia sit on their couch in Clark's apartment in Metropolis. Clark watches his red kryptonite ring, and slowly takes it off his finger. Alicia notices his red veins bulge, and recede as the ring leaves his finger. She hears him breathe in deeply, and notice his eyes flash red, and then it recedes.

"Why does that ring make you feel and sound different, Clark?"

Clark smiles at Alicia. He holds up the ring, and it shines in the morning sun.

"This, Alicia is a variation of Green Kryptonite. You see that it's red, but unlike Green Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite acts like a drug to me. It let's me feel better, kind of like the chains that held me from being free were broken."

"Oh, sounds like you should wear that while going to a club or something." Alicia says, giggling at her statement.

"Yeah... I should do that sometime."

"Clark, what are we going to do? We can't stay here in Metropolis the rest of our lives. We'll have to go back sometime."

"I know. I think we'll wait a while though."

"Wait for what?" Alicia asks, puzzled with Clark's plan.

"Just to let Smallville cool down from what I did."

Alicia smiles and lets Clark hold her close to him.

"How about some breakfast?" Alicia asks. Clark reaches and pushes back a lock of her hair, tucking it behind her right ear.

"Okay." Clark says, speeding off. A few minutes later, he returns with a carton of eggs, a loaf of bread, and a gallon of milk. Alicia watches as Clark runs to grab a frying pan, frying the eggs with his heat vision. Also he grabs a couple pieces of bread, toasting it lightly. He pours the milk into two glasses, and speeds back over to Alicia before she can even blink. He sets the tray of food before her, and sits, taking a drink from the milk. Alicia smiles, and begins eating her food. Clark finishes his glass, and after setting it on the coffee table. He stands up and walks over to a window, watching Metropolis.

"Such a busy city... How can people be so evil, Alicia?"

Alicia stops eating, and watches Clark.

"I don't know, Clark. People can be like that. They just don't understand what we have for each other. They might be jealous, for all I know."

Clark walks back over to Alicia, and sits back down next to her. Alicia lets Clark take her in his arms, and they sit quietly, a moment of silence between them.

"How about we lighten the mood in here?" Clark asks, Alicia moves up to meet Clark's eyes.

"What do you have in mind, Clark?"

Clark flinches at the name, and he holds Alicia's hands.

"Please Alicia, call me Kal. I like that name better."

"Sounds sexy." Alicia states quietly, blushing slightly as she moves herself onto Kal's lap, running her hands across his waist.

"Whoa... Deja-vu is hitting me hard. We did this before, remember?"

"Do I ever... your face when your dad came in was priceless."

"Well, you were pretty surprised too. I mean, my dad found us in a... very compromising position, you and me in my bed." Kal says with a seductive smile.

They both move in slowly, their noses touch. Kal's lips touch Alicia's and they start to kiss passionately. Kal sets his hands on her waist, her pajamas moving easily with his touch. He caresses Alicia's back, and their kisses begin to increase. Kal begins to kiss Alicia's neck, and she breathes in and out deeply, the passion increasing in her system. "Oh...Kal... keep doing that..." Alicia states and Kal nods, smiling as he continues his kisses, leaving hickeys on her neck.

Kal easily rips off his shirt, throws it on the floor, and he moves his hands up to Alicia's shoulders, her hair filling in between his fingers. Quickly, Alicia teleports to the king sized bed. Kal smiles insatiably and speeds over to her. They continue their kissing, and Kal reaches down, slowly pulling down Alicia's pajama bottoms, but Alicia stops him. He looks at her, disappointment on his face.

"No, Kal. I'm not ready yet. But, we can still kiss."

Kal looks at Alicia, and smiles slightly. Disappointment fills his eyes, but even as Kal, he could never hurt Alicia. He nods slightly, and touches her lips with his. They continue to kiss, when Kal stops, and stands back up, much to the surprise of Alicia. He stares at the red Kryptonite ring as it shines brightly in the morning sun.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Alicia asks.

Kal looks back at Alicia, and slowly pulls off his ring. His veins bulge as the essence of the drug leaves his system. His eyes glow a bright red and he exhales deeply. Quickly, Clark throws the ring onto the couch, and returns over to Alicia. She smiles and moves over next to him as Clark sits down. He holds her hands, and looks deeply into her eyes.

"You did nothing wrong. I decided that I would take off the ring because you weren't ready. I love you Alicia, and I always will." He says with a smile.

Tears fill Alicia's eyes, and she presses her face against Clark's chest. She smiles as Clark holds her.

"I love you too, Clark. I love you so much..." She says as she starts to cry. Clark kisses her forehead, and continues holding her. Her tears dry out, and she wraps her arms around Clark, and they embrace each other.


End file.
